Usurpercon
In every Decepticon army there is always at least one ambitious, backstabbing, powered-hungry would-be ruler who is ready to do whatever it takes, including costing his leader victory innumerable times, in order to ensure his ascent to ultimate power; the sort who puts himself before his cause in the name of his own glory. Usurpercon is one such individual, who seeks to usurp command and rule the Customercons himself. Already a powerful Customercon when he was spawned from the pits of Hfil, Usurpercon saw himself as being far smarter and more capable than those around him (Which, to be fair, is setting a really low standard). That he not only possessed a seemingly unique body type and also was able to combine with four others to form the mighty Annoyicus Maximus only made him even more sure of himself. He realised that it was his destiny to not only lead the Customercons but also rule the galaxy (Or universe, or something) as the unstoppable Emperor of Destrucity. To this end, Usurpercon began laying the groundwork for his ultimate ascension. He found allies, and worked to bring them under his sway and ensure their loyalty to him. At the same time, he sought to undermine those that could potentially be his rivals for the same power that he craved. Along the way he quietly infiltrated numerous groups, putting down roots inside of them and then turning them towards his own ends, and even with those, he continued to search for opportunities to expand his reach and build his powerbase. Soon, he was set to make his move and make the Customercons his own. There was one problem with his plan, however. Nobody actually knows who the leader of the Customercons actually is. And since Usurpercon could not usurp somebody when he doesn’t know who he’s meant to be usurping, then he was left with a quandary. The result was that he has been left with a pile of Machiavellian schemes primed and ready for launch in the off-chance that a leader appears for him to overthrow. Capabilities When he’s not scheming, manipulating, backstabbing and plotting, Usurpercon is still one of the more powerful Customercons. Individually a match for powerhouses like the Boofhead type, he is both strong and durable. In robot mode, he is armed with a deadly Fornblix Worbnullifer cannon, that shoots some form of non-specific energy that does something special, and needs to be called out every few issues least the audience forget that he has it. In his vehicle mode he is armed with a missile launcher that is able to spew forth its payload in a visually spectacular festival of improbably corkscrewing and twisting smoke trails. Usurpercon can combine with the rest of his team to from Annoyicus Maximus. In this form, he is able to achieve some form of success as he has effectively usurped the minds of his team into a gestalt consciousness. So I suppose that has to count for something. Category:Customercons Category:Decepticons Category:Males Category:Bored Fish Era Category:Articles by Darthfish